Duda
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Abel se siente sumamente inquieto, tiene diás con una duda que no lo deja ni dormir hasta que Tres se da cuenta y le resuelve su problema. Con temática shonen-ai. Espero les guste.


**Después de nuevamente desaparecerme un mes regreso, parece que ya se me hizo costumbre pero es que no dejan tiempo de nada pero bueno.**

**Mi nueva, relativamente hablando por que la escribí casi un mes, creación es nuevamente sobre Trinity Blood, espero les guste.**

**Trinity Blood © Sunao Yoshida, Thores Shibamoto (ilustraciones)**

* * *

**DUDA**

El Padre Nightroad se movía inquieto sin poder dormir, por más que trataba de acomodarse le era imposible encontrar la postura ideal para obtener el descanso que tanta falta le hacía. Había tratado ya con varios remedios pero seguía sin poder descansar totalmente gracias a los pensamientos que venían rondando en su cabeza desde hacía tiempo, estos no tenían nada que ver con su oscuro pasado o con los remordimientos, ni siquiera con los problemas entre Terranos y Matusalens, estos se centraban única y exclusivamente en una persona, relativamente hablando, en su compañero de la AX, en el extraño androide con ideas aún más raras que respondía al nombre de "Padre Tres Iqus".

En muchas ocasiones se había cuestionado muy seriamente el hecho de que Tres fuera por completo una máquina, no por que actuara de forma humana o al tacto no se notara la piel sintética, de hecho, le molestaba que fuera tan correcto al momento de expresarse y la forma en que siempre dejaba claro que no era más que un androide bien diseñado, pero en situaciones como esa, cuando no había una verdadera razón para que siguiera ahí estaba seguro que no solo circuitos lo hacían funcionar.

La situación que los llevo desde un principio a estar así no estaba del todo clara, pequeños roces imperceptibles, acercamientos durante misiones, un beso por error y demás situaciones llevaron a que terminaran en una "relación", por llamarle de algún modo, la cuestión era que si el Gunslinger era una máquina no podía estar en una relación y si no podía tener una relación significaba entonces que ellos no tenían nada y todo lo que habían pasado era una extraña broma, además de que habían violado, al menos, una docena de leyes de la robótica, física, biología eso sin contar las normas de ética y conducta, por lo que prefería mil veces pensar que de algún modo no era un robot al completo.

Estos pensamientos venían acosándolo todavía más desde la noche en que Tres, en lugar de irse como hacía siempre, solo se acomodó en la amplia cama y lo atrajo hacía su, extrañamente, cálido cuerpo avisándole que "debería dormir después de la actividad mientras que él iba a pasar a modo de recuperación", así, con esas palabras, provocando que su mente fuera una revolución de ideas y pensamientos impidiéndole dormir mientras que el androide se quedaba tan tranquilo como siempre.

Este hecho había pasado ya dos semanas atrás, semanas en las cuales no había podido descansar del todo ya que aún seguía dándole vueltas a la acción, no podía preguntarle a Tres ya que le diría algo como "pregunta incorrecta" o "la respuesta no se encuentra computarizada" o algo por el estilo por lo que solo le quedaba seguir dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que...

—Padre Nightroad— llamó el pelirrojo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Que pasa Tres?— esperando que no fuera un aviso de peligro o sobre alguna misión.

—Está sumamente inquieto y mis registros indican que después de la actividad reciente lo normal es descansar— informó el Gunslinger.

—No... No es nada— respondió dando un suspiro —Lamento si te moleste— volteándose para quedar acostado de lado dándole la espalda al androide.

— ¿Eso es correcto?— preguntó acercándose al de cabello plateado y pasando uno de sus brazos para acercarlo a su cuerpo —Las probabilidades indican que algo le molesta o que tiene alguna duda.

—Tres— dijo finalmente el de ojos grises sabiendo que el otro no se quedaría conforme hasta que respondiera y que él no podría descansar si no despejaba esa duda —Generalmente siempre te vas después de que terminamos de hacer... de hacerlo— dudando un poco en continuar pero el murmullo de la máquina contra su cuello le hizo saber que iba entendiendo y que podía seguir —Entonces mi duda es, ¿Por qué desde hace dos semanas te quedas?

—Según mis registros sobre las relaciones— respondió el de cabello rojo provocando que el Nightroad se zafara del agarre y se sentara para verlo —Es normal que después de un periodo adecuado manteniendo relaciones sexuales, las partes involucradas duerman juntos— habló sin modificar su tono de voz y sin levantarse —Así que consideré que esto se aplica a pesar de que no seamos humanos...

—Así que no es porque tu quieras— interrumpió Abel si ocultar la desilusión en su tono de voz —Solo lo haces por que según tus programas es lo adecuado— sin saber del todo porque este hecho le molestaba demasiado — ¿Sabes?, no es necesario que te quedes— cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro dejándolos en un silencio un tanto incomodo, al menos para el krusnik.

—Padre Nightroad— habló el androide después de que considero que era suficiente para que el otro se tranquilizara — ¿Puedo continuar con mi explicación?

—Claro— Estando ya un poco más calmado pero sin voltear a verlo, recordando que después de todo el otro era solo un androide, bastante avanzado, pero robot al fin y al cabo.

—Como decía, consideré que esto se aplica a pesar de que no seamos humanos ya que la relación que llevamos es bastante seria según los estándares y eso reafirma los lazos de afectividad entre las dos personas— buscando una de las manos de Abel y entrelazándola con la de el —Además de que quiero quedarme— provocando que el albino volteara a verlo con los ojos abiertos.

—Es...es ¿Es en serio?— sin evitar que una sonrisa comenzara a dibujar su rostro y apretando el agarre del Gunslinger.

—Afirmativo— contestó Tres Iquis.

—En ese caso— volviendo a acostarse con la espalda dando al androide pero sin soltar su mano —Descansemos— jalando al de cabello rojo para que quedara pegado a su cuerpo —Tengo algo de sueño— acomodándose contra el cuerpo del de ojos rojos que en ese momento le parecía extremadamente cálido —Últimamente no he podido dormir bien.

—Mis sistemas lo detectaron al no ser tan participativo en esta ocasión además de su falta de fuerzas— explicó Tres afianzando el agarre sabiendo que tras sus palabras el padre Abel trataría de replicar

—Oye— tratando de voltearse —Qué si estaba así fue por tu culpa.

—Padre Nightroad— llamo provocando que el aludido se calmara —Le agradecería que ya se tranquilizara y tratara de dormir— enredando sus piernas con las de él —Mañana saldremos de misión y no creo que a la Cardenal Sforza le agrade que nuevamente se quede dormido— agregó esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa al sentir como los latidos del kursnik se tranquilizaban y su respiración se acompasaba.

—Está bien Tres— dando un suspiro y cerrando sus ojos —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches— concluyó enterrando su cara entre el cuello del Nightroad y aspirando el aroma que desprendía, ya que si bien el no dormía, desde hacía dos semanas, desde que se quedaba con el Padre Abel, su periodo de recuperación había sido más placentero de lo que recordaba y eso era algo que le causaba varias preguntas pero que en ese momento no estaba dispuesto a analizar ya que prefería oír la suave respiración del krusnik descansado ahora que sus dudas habían sido despejadas.

* * *

**Ya se que la pareja es extraña pero que puedo decir, vi unos fanarts y me gustaron juntos, por eso el motivo del fic.**

**Gracias a _Kusubana Yoru _por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo a pesar de que no es algo en lo que ella se especialize.**

**Cualquier cosa que no concuerde y no tenga sentido agradeceria me lo informaran,**

**Mata ne.**


End file.
